


Fangs, Claws, and Silver Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Death, Hunting, Killing, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes this is a vampire AU. But trust me, I'm gonna make this interesting. </p>
<p>Basically, Andy likes Ashley. But Ashley is an ... unstable werewolf to say the least. Ashley recently killed three vampires and two werewolves. Andy has been assigned the task of hunting him down and killing him, for everyone's protection. But whether he will or not is a totally different question.</p>
<p>Also I might kill off a lot of my characters, so brace yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs, Claws, and Silver Blood

     Blood. Everywhere. The silver substance is sickening to the eyes of the vampires. Even worse is what is left if their friends. This is the third time they've found people, creatures, killed by Ashley. 

      He used to be so normal, for a creature of the supernatural that is. He was 709 when that all changed. His wolf mate, CC, died. It was an accident, but Ashley went after the two involved and killed them. That was excused because he claimed he did it out if grief. The supernatural council has rules that are different from human laws, so the two kills were forgotten and forgiven.

     But Ashley's bloodlust could not be sated, and he was volatile. All it took was two young vampires bring rude to him, and he exploded. His fury destroyed the vampires, and he left this mess in their house. The bodies are literally shredded.

     The Supernatural council cannot forgive this, and the vampire who discovered the two dead young ones was sorrowful about it. Before CC died Ashley was friendly, happy, a joy to be around. The Supernatural council was informed, and while debating their next move decided to send someone to try to reason with Ashley.

     That led to the vampire who was sent disappearing, and a week later was found in a similar state of the young vampires. In an abandoned house in the country, body shredded, and silver blood everywhere.

      The Supernatural council came to an agreement. This couldn't happen any more, Ashley would be a big loss, but he had to be stopped. They decided to send their best Agent after Ashley, to track him and kill him.

     Andy.


End file.
